1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air gun trigger system for use in an air gun, particularly to an air gun trigger system allowing continuous automatic firing.
2. Description of Related Art
Air guns for rifle shooting contests are divided into single-loaders and semiautomatic or fully automatic repeating guns. Firing bullets from air guns is usually driven by compressed air that is stored in a high-pressure gas container
A conventional semiautomatic air gun has a lock driven back by compressed gas when firing bullets and thus has a simple structure. However, since gas pressure directly drives the firing, firing is too fast with no way to be slowed down. Therefore, air guns that are directly driven by compressed gas can only be operated semiautomatically, with firing of one bullet at a time. Semiautomatic air guns are simple, but do not completely fulfill user demands.
A conventional fully automatic repeating gun of another type has a bi-directional gas pressure vessel for driving bullets to be fired. Entering of gas into the gas pressure vessel is controlled by an electromagnetic control valve to achieve fully automatic repeated firing.
However, since for fully automatic operation a bi-directional gas pressure vessel for driving bullets and an electromagnetic control valve have to be installed, a fully automatic repeating gun has a complicated structure, which is expensive. Furthermore, an electromagnetic control valve of a type used in air guns is not able to withstand a gas pressure of more than 180 psi. Normally, air guns operate at a gas pressure of about 600 psi. For this reason, a fully automatic air gun needs to be equipped with an additional reduction valve at the entrance of the electromagnetic control valve. This additionally complicates the structure of the air gun and adds to costs.
The reason for high costs of fully automatic air guns is, for restricting firing rates to about 180 shots per minute, the need to install bi-directional gas pressure vessels and electromagnetic control valves, which have refined and expensive structural parts.